


Knocked Up

by bellacatbee



Series: Baby Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Community: spnkink_meme, Domestic, Impregnation, Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break seemed the sensible thing to do. They have two little boys now and Dean didn't want to rock the boat. He missed having Castiel pregnant but he could wait, only Castiel didn't want to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request to continue the series: I'd love to see a sequel to/something inspired by these fills; http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/59489.html?thread=17358433#t17358433 in which the focus is on the actual act of Dean knocking Cas up a third time. Emphasis on how eager Cas is to be bred again would be wonderful. Other related kinks (i.e lactation, feminization etc) are also more than welcome!

Castiel looked different now. His stomach was flat; his tits weren’t swollen, although his nipples remained red and hard. He’d almost finished breast feeding their second son and his body was slowly reverting back to what it had been before Dean had knocked him up. Castiel was still beautiful but he was different and Dean couldn’t help but miss the softness. 

Cas was toned and muscular and filled with hard edges and jutting hip bones. Dean wanted the curves back. He wanted Castiel pregnant again but waiting had seemed like the best thing to do. It had been hard for Cas, juggling a little baby and being pregnant. He hadn’t been able to devote himself to his first born like he wanted to. Dean knew this. He knew it had troubled Castiel and he didn’t want his angel troubled. 

They didn’t do trouble any more. No hunting, no wars in Heaven, no demons sneaking up on them in the middle of the night. Dean had made certain of that. He’d done what he was supposed to do and this was his reward – an apple-pie life with Castiel and their kids. 

It wasn’t as if their sex life had stopped, they were just more careful. Dean got back into the habit of buying condoms. He carried one in his pocket at all times in case of emergencies like needing to fuck Cas in the empty parking lot at the grocery store because Castiel had just looked so damn appealing bending down to grab things off shelves. He was careful. He wouldn’t knock Cas up by accident. There’d be another baby someday. Hopefully someday soon because Dean was really starting to miss spooning up behind Castiel, his hands on Castiel’s rounded belly while Castiel fucked back restlessly onto his cock. 

Even if they weren’t actively trying for another baby, Dean still liked to pretend they were. He still liked to whisper to Castiel how good he’d look all bred up and pregnant again. It made Castiel come so hard that he usually took Dean right over the edge with him. 

For now though, till the boys got a little older, it was gonna just have to stay a fantasy. Dean didn’t want to do anything to rock the boat and risk messing up his perfect world. 

**  
“I think next time, I want a girl,” Castiel said wistfully, running his fingers over his flat stomach, frowning slightly. He was lying on their bed, completely naked and in no obvious hurry to get dressed. Sam was looking after the boys. It was supposed to be date night and Dean had booked them reservations at some fancy sounding Italian restaurant that he thought Cas might like but it looked like Cas just wanted to skip dinner and got right to sex which Dean could handle. He’d been standing in front of their bedroom mirror, trying to get his tie right but now he angled it so he could see all of Castiel’s naked body. 

Dean had to thank God, bastard that he was, for making his angel so pretty. 

He turned away from the reflection of Castiel to look at the real thing. Cas spread his legs invitingly, his cock already half hard and Dean stripped out of his nice clothes in record breaking time. He crawled into bed, curling around Castiel and pulling him in tight, settling his hand possessively on Castiel’s stomach.

“I gotta tell you, Cas, it’ll be another boy. Winchester family genetics. Three sons.” 

Castiel sighed softly. He wiggled a little, moving so Dean was beneath him and Castiel was straddling his hips, beginning to move expertly back and forth along Dean’s cock. 

“Boy or girl, I just want another one,” he said, bending to kiss Dean. Dean caught him by the back of the head, threading his fingers through Cas’s tousled dark hair and dragging the kiss out till Castiel was whimpering, desperate for more than just kisses.

“Are you serious, Cas? Or is this just dirty talk?” he asked, watching his angel’s face for a hint. 

“Please,” Castiel whispered. The breathy, broken sound of his voice did things to Dean, made him hard in an instant and he didn’t bother reaching for the nightstand where he kept the condoms. All he wanted was to fuck into Castiel’s pliant, open body and fill him up so good that there was no chance that Castiel wouldn’t be pregnant by the end of it. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he groaned, reaching to steady his hands on Castiel’s hips, forcing the angel down a little further so he could slide his cock between Cas’s cheeks and feel how wet Cas was already. “Come on baby, show me how much you want me to breed you. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock, Cas, I want to see you work for it.” 

Castiel knelt up, his nimble fingers gipping Dean’s cock and Dean didn’t even have to ask if Cas would be slick enough to take him. Cas got wet for him. He didn’t need lube. He just needed to turn Cas on and Cas’s tight little hole would be ready for him. Dean was just thinking of how good that first thrust would be when Castiel stopped stroking him and abruptly shimmed out of his hold. Dean was about to ask if it had been dirty talk and if Castiel had changed him mind when Castiel settled himself down, facing away from Dean, but giving Dean the perfect view of Castiel’s pert, rounded ass. 

Cas was such a good little wife. He knew that Dean liked to watch.

Castiel reached back, finding Dean’s cock again easily. He guided the head of it to press against his hole and then slowly, inch by inch, sank back until he’d swallowed Dean right down to the base. Dean didn’t know how he did it but Castiel was always so tight every time they fucked. Dean liked that. He liked wrecking Cas, working him open and fucking him so hard that Castiel’s hole was red and sore and stung until he worked his tongue round it and soothed Cas. Part of him wanted to grip Cas right now, flipping him over onto his hands and knees and just pound into him but he didn’t move. He wanted to watch Cas fuck himself, wanted to see how badly Cas wanted to get pregnant. 

Cas’s shoulders were tensed, his legs shaking with the effort of holding himself still, holding Dean inside him. Dean reached out, stroking down in back, wondering why Cas wasn’t moving. 

“You okay, baby?” he asked, rolling his hips softly, seeing if that was what Cas wanted. Castiel visibly un-tensed , a little sigh escaping him. 

“I don’t want to lose any of it,” he said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at Dean.  
“Any of what?” Dean asked him, finding a comfortable rhythm. Nothing hard, nothing too fast, just little rolls of his hips that pushed him deeper into Castiel and made Castiel’s eyes flutter closed and his mouth open in pleasure.

“Of your come,” Castiel said finally, biting back a moan and he squirmed deliciously, still completely full of Dean’s cock. “I want you to breed me. I don’t want to wait; I want it to be obvious to everyone that I’m yours.”

Dean smiled. “You want everyone to look at you and know I fucked you, Cas? Want them to see how beautiful you look pregnant? Want them to know it’s my baby?” 

Castiel nodded, his cheeks glowing. 

“So you’re gonna sit on my cock like a good boy until I come?” Dean rubbed his hand up and down Castiel’s back. “But what about after I come, Cas? Don’t you think it’s going to leak out? Maybe I should keep you there till I get hard again? Or maybe I’ll find you some toy, plug you up so all of my come stays right where it’s supposed to be.” 

Castiel made a hungry, needy sound. “Please,” he whispered again. “Please, I need it.” His hips jerked, a lovely involuntary movement that pushed him forward and let Dean see how fucking stretched Castiel was, let him see his own cock forcing Castiel wide. 

“Fuck, Cas. I can’t wait till you’re pregnant. I miss the taste of you so much,” Dean moaned. It had been forever since he’d last got to suck on Cas’s nipples, taste the buttery milk he made. Everything had been for their son and as Castiel was only supplementing feeds between weaning, he wasn’t making enough milk for Dean to enjoy too. That would change now. Everything would change now. Castiel would soften, get a little rounder, a little fuller and Dean would be able to make him come just by sucking his nipples until Castiel couldn’t stand it any longer. 

Castiel whimpered and Dean bit his lip because he could see that Castiel’s hands weren’t at his sides any longer and he could just imagine what Castiel was doing – his pretty, deft fingers tweaking and pinching at his nipples until they were as swollen and red as his hole. Castiel’s whole body is just a mass of desperation and need. Dean couldn’t help but feel guilty because he’d thought he was doing the right thing waiting, letting the boys get a little older, letting Castiel have a rest but that wasn’t what Castiel wanted. What Castiel had wanted was to be bred up and kept barefoot and pregnant; keep the cycle going like Dean promised him it would. 

He’d been deny himself what he really wanted, what Cas really wanted because of something that had seemed so important at the time but now didn’t seem important at all. The only thing that was important was fucking into Cas so good that he knocked him up. That was what Cas wanted, another baby, and Dean wasn’t going to deny him anything. 

He groaned, planting his feet flat on the bed and began to rock his hips in earnest, pressing as deep into Castiel as he thought he’d ever been. Dean wanted Castiel pregnant and he wanted everything that came with it – he wanted Castiel’s tits swollen with milk, wanted all the knowing looks and jealous glances he got when he showed off his pretty, perfect angel-wife, wanted the feeling of spooning up behind Cas with his hands on Cas’s stomach, feeling their baby kick and knowing that he was the one who’d put it there. 

“You look so beautiful when you’re pregnant, Cas. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry, I should have done this sooner. Should have bent you over as soon as you were ready and fucked you so hard. I know this is what you want, I’m gonna make sure it happens, Cas, I will,” Dean promised, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He was so close to the edge now. Castiel kept clenching around him and he kept making these little noises that sent shots of electric straight down Dean’s dick and made his balls tight. Dean was so close.  
It was Castiel who came first though. Suddenly he was shaking, crying out in a voice loud enough to wake the neighbours and Dean didn’t care because their neighbours should be used to it by now and he had more important things to focus on, like the vice like heat of Castiel’s hole gripping him. Dean gripped Castiel’s hips, held him still and fucked up into him for all he was worth, brushing Castiel’s prostate with every thrust and the sounds he wrung out of Castiel were hopeless little sounds of pleasure. Every time he brushed his prostate Cas shuddered and Dean was sure his cock jolted and he could feel Castiel come again and again, getting wetter and slicker around his cock with each thrust.

He kept thrusting, pushing up as eep into Castiel as he could before he came. Any neighbours who’d managed to sleep though Castiel’s shout probably didn’t sleep through Dean’s. He collapsed back on the bed, sated and happy and certain that that would have done the trick. Castiel was still clenching around his softening cock, milking him for everything he was worth and Dean closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation of it. There was nowhere on earth he’d rather be than buried up to the hilt in Castiel’s tight little ass. 

Castiel shifted, causing Dean to open his eyes. He gave Castiel a light tap on the small of his back. 

“Come on, off! or else I’ll make you stay there till I get hard and fuck you again,” Dean threatened, laughing. 

Castiel eased himself up, Dean’s cock slipping out of him with an obscene wet sound. He settled himself on his front quickly, his legs spread, inviting Dean to take a look at his handwork. Dean lent forward, unable to hold back a little moan as he saw how stretched and gaping Castiel’s hole was. Already a trickle of his come was starting to leak out of Castiel’s hole. 

“Stay there,” he told Castiel firmly. Castiel nodded, laying his head on his arms as he waited. Dean slipped out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants, pulling them on and padded across to the chest of draws. The middle draw – quiet, unassuming and out of the way of little hands – was where he kept the toys he used on Castiel. He picked up the plug. It might fit a little loose at first, but Castiel would tighten up around it. He always did. 

Dean settled back on the bed besides Castiel. He licked his fingers and then circled them around Castiel’s sore, abused hole. Castiel whimpered softly. With his thumb, Dean pushed as much of his come back into Castiel as he could, pressing it up deep inside his angel.

“Just a bit more,” he urged Castiel.

Slowly, he eased his thumb out of Castiel’s stretched hole, taking extra care. He carefully spread Castiel’s cheeks and pressed the plug inside, making sure it wasn’t about to slip out. He bent down and kissed one of Castiel’s cheeks. “That should keep it all in,” he murmured, straightening up. 

Castiel rolled over gingerly and beckoned to him with open arms. Dean settled beside him, one hand pressed possessively on Castiel’s stomach. “You are gonna look so good pregnant,” he said and kissed Castiel hard. 

** 

Next month, when the pregnancy test came back positive, neither of them were in the least bit surprised.


End file.
